Just a dream
by thewaytoheavan
Summary: Hermione woke up from a dream, Then remembers something, with help by Ginny.What is it? PLZ REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, this is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy!

**Just a dream**

Hermione sat at the window, tears slowly slipping down her face. They rhythmically landed on her lap, making her skirt wet. Her eyes were so red from crying she could hardly see anything, but not to read the horrid thing she held in her tremblingly hands. She held a letter, a muggle letter, and as soon as it had arrived she knew what it was; a death sentence, with her name on it.

It fluttered to the ground, unnoticed, by a soft breeze. She laid her head in her shaking arms, and sobbed.

The paper was abandoned, alone and unwanted just like she was. She lifted her head, and scanned the paper with her eyes, not really reading the blur of words, but the message that they clearly stated.

You will die, for you killed your parents.

She shakily stood up, leaning on the window for support. But she slipped, the world spun crazily around her, until she gratefully let the darkness take her. She fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Hermione get up now, you lazy lump, or you will be late!' Ginny's voice was like a beacon through fog. 'GINNY!' Hermione screamed, tears threatening to leak out of the corners of her eyes, 'I've done something terrible! I killed my parents, then I was in my room at home and the police came, they gave me a letter, I was going to be killed… I AM GOING TO BE KILLED! Hermione was hysterical now, tears now representing a waterfall down her face.

Ginny simply stood there, looking at her strangely, as Hermione struggled for air. 'Hermione,' said Ginny calmly 'It was all a dream, your parents are alive, it was all just a dream. Its ok 'mione, you'll be fine.

Hermione just sat there, on her bed. And suddenly she started to scream at the top voice. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…' 'Hermione!' Ginny yelled, losing her patience, 'Stop screaming or I will hex you!' Ginny reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it directly at Hermione's head.

Hermione stopped screaming, blinked, and then drew out her own wand. 'Is this what you want, Ginny?' Hermione's voice was a poisonous whisper 'Is it? 'Hermione,' Ginny's voice was shaking, 'This is not like you at all.' Hermione's eyes narrowed, then she dropped her wand. Ginny, after a moments hesitation, did the same.

There was an awkward silence between the two friends.

'Sorry', they said together. Then they hugged, for they were not used to fighting, and they did not like the feeling of hating each other, even for a moment.

'So…' Began Ginny, flopping down on Hermione's bed, 'what was all that about?' 'Me screaming? I just totally flipped. I don't know why! I guess I just lost control…' Said Hermione, jumping down next to Ginny on her bed. 'Why were you in here anyway?' 'Um…OH! Oh nononono, we are so late!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Late for what, its Saturday, we have no classes, there are no Quiddich matches… what's on? Hermione said calmly, until she realised…


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready

Just a dream

I dedicate this chapter to nightowl268, who kept me going with a very nice review! Thank you so much! I think this might answer your question!

Chapter two: Getting ready

Hermione looked at her clock. It read 3.00pm.

She looked at Ginny, Ginny glanced back. 'This is not very good at all' said Hermione, and for the second time in five minuets she panicked.

She jumped off her bed and raced around the room, in a much panicked state. 'What on earth am I supposed to do? It starts in three hours, THREE HOURS Ginny! I will NEVER be ready in time, never.' Hermione let her legs buckle and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Ginny was still very cool, not panicking at all. 'My dearest Hermione, there is a very simple answer to this problem. Yes I agree, YOU can't get ready in three hours, but with me helping you, we will do it in no time!' She finished with a grin, looking proud of herself.

'But…but, don't you need to get ready yourself? Hermione stammered, (as she was still not very calm at all) 'I mean, seriously Ginny, it would take ages to make me really pretty, as I am such a plain jane.' (That was really random, soz!) She hung her head sadly. 'Maybe I should just miss it altogether, then you can get ready…I'll be fine, go have a nice time.'

Ginny looked at Hermione sadly, 'And they called you smart' she thought. 'Hermione, where there is a will, there is a way, and I have a way!'

And will that statement she transfigured a nearby sock into a chair. She pushed Hermione into the chair and began to do her 'makeover'. (I am not a beauty person, so don't blame me if I get some things wrong!)

First she went to Hermione's privet bathroom, (as she is Headgirl) , and got all her beauty products, some of which including, shampoo, conditioner, perfume, brushes, combs… ect.

Then she grabbed her wand and set to work.

One hour later…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, well… was not like her hair at all. It was soft and silky looking, and cascaded down to her waist in perfect, soft and smooth curls. It was also blond, and in short, it looked very nice, much better than her frizzy hair. But luckily, Ginny had made this change permanent.

She turned to her savior. 'Ginny, you are my hero. This is just…' Hermione's voice trailed into nothingness, as she did not know what to say, which, of course, being Hermione did not happen very often at all.

Ginny just smiled. 'Ok, now we need to do your make up, and get you into your costume…'

Forty minuets later…

Hermione looked stunning. In fact, more then stunning, she looked like a princess, A very beautiful princess, A very VERY beautiful princess. (Ok, you get my point.)

Hermione was already to go.

Her costume, (an angel) was pure white. It was a beautiful, silk dress that went down to her knees, (not to long, not to short Ginny had said). It seemed to shimmer with an aura of it's own. It looked magical.

Ginny had bewitched a golden halo, which was giving off a soft golden light, to float ten centimeters of her head, and the effect was defiantly positive.

She was wearing one and a half inch heels, which were golden. They were made off glass, 'Like Cinderella!' Hermione had said, and Ginny gave her a funny look. Ginny being brought up a witch, did not understand.

Her hair was out, (and I have already explained it once so I will not do it again).

She was also wearing make up, which was unusual for her. She normally believed in a pure 'natural' look. 'But, then again' She thought, 'I could get used to wearing it!'

She thanked Ginny with (literally) a thousand thanks as she left to get ready herself. Hermione looked at her watch, she still had plenty of time.

She sat down on the nearest couch, with a big smile on her face, and reached for her book, little did she know that another person was watching her, and that person agreed that this change on her was a little more than good.

It was fantastic!

Review please!

Who is the mystery person who is watching, and what is Hermione and Ginny even going to? I need reviews to keep me going! (hint hint)


End file.
